


love is stronger than pride

by jyanie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Im back lol, Reader-Insert, cute nicknames, its 4 am ok, still dont know how to tag, well its fluff with unintentional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanie/pseuds/jyanie
Summary: it's always hardest to say goodbye in the mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aHA OKAY  
> so i just was listening to music and sade came on shuffle and turns out not only does the title match but the song is good for inspiration heh  
> but it is almost 4am so forgive me if this doesnt make any sense, im also sorry that its so short ㅠㅠ
> 
> just wanna clarify that the reader character is a person of colour and i didnt specify hair type (we need more fics for us (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!) so yepyep, enjoy! 
> 
> oh and egg is just a lil nickname i chose

He sat up on the bed and watched the curvatures of her bare back as she walked across the room towards the cupboard. At the sight of her stretching her arms above her head whilst she looked through the garments hanging, he moved off the mattress with a jump and made his way to her. He wrapped his lean arms around her, pressing his chest against her back, seeking the feeling of her skin against his but obstructed by the thin cotton of his tshirt.

She leaned her head to the side as he nuzzled his nose where her neck met her shoulder, pressing kisses to the soft skin. Smiles bloomed on their faces, absorbing the comfort that came with being near one another. She started to giggle as he continued burying his nose into her shoulder, pushing him away gently as she took a step closer to the closet.

"Come on, as much as I live off of your affection, we both have places to be. I should probably get back to my dorm before my roommate calls the police," her shoulders shook at the thought of the idea. "Actually scratch that, she'd probably sell my things off before doing that."

Jaehwan whined and shook his dark head of hair, reaching for her arms again, "Do you really have to go now? It's so early," he said whilst attempting to distract his love by shaking her by the shoulders. "I barely see you anymore, and I can't even visit you when you're at your dorm because of that damned snitch you call a roommate. I've missed you egg." He sniffled, walking back towards his small bed after realising that she wouldn't budge.

She threw her discarded shirt at him, "Oi, don't call Joonie a snitch, she just... Looks out for me?" She tilted her head in a puppy like way - no doubtedly making Jaehwan internally swoon at the cuteness - making her statement sound more like a question. "Plus I need to leave now, it's cold and I know that I won't be getting my bra back anytime soon so I'd prefer to walk without it when there aren't as many people outside," she grabbed one of his hoodies and pulled it on after retrieving the shirt she threw at him moments earlier.

"So," he jumped off the bed and paced with his chin in his right hand in fake thought, "Are you insinuating that if I give back your bra, you'll stay a bit longer?" He ceased his pacing, "Like an hour or 3 longer?"

She rolled her eyes at Jaehwan's incredulousness and rubbed her forehead, "No, you know I can't stay that long," She made her way to her pouting boyfriend and squished his cheeks together, smiling up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She moved away, sitting on his bed by the small black headboard and motioned for him to come towards her. "Lay here," she pat her thighs and he sat next to her, laying his head on her dark, sunkissed legs, sighing softly as she started to run her small hands through his hair. "You know I miss you too, if I could I would move out and stay here with you. But even then, you go overseas a lot I don't know if much would change," she looked down at him mindlessly doodling shapes on her knee as he nodded. "I love you so much, please hold on a bit longer. Just 2 months and I'm all yours. I promise." she leaned over and kissed him on the temple, softly caressing his cheek.

He sat up and sighed again, his shoulders lowering. "I know egg, I love you too," he turned to her and pressed a soft peck on her lips, "I just wish I could change all this you know? I want your mom to like me, or at least your roommate so that I can actually come and see you without worrying about her telling your mom," he said, fully turning to his love, who stared at her hands intently whilst nodding in response. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her head near his chest.

She sighed, content as her boyfriend's warmth wrapped around her, listening to his soft voice hum as they sway from side to side.

"I guess a bit longer wouldn't hurt?"

**Author's Note:**

> yehey i hope u guys like it! i might continue with this bc i kinda just stopped writing before i ruined it so lol
> 
> leave comments/kudos! ♡＾▽＾♡


End file.
